


Sherlock is no Mystic Meg

by patelyne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, I have no idea how else to tag this, It's just Greg and Mycroft talking on the phone, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Secret Relationship, i have no idea what to tag this, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patelyne/pseuds/patelyne
Summary: Where Sherlock's deductions about Greg's lunch date aren't quite right (and Mycroft and Greg are okay with that)Tiny spoilers for The Six Thatchers, but really really small ones. Not THE spoiler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this. Hell, wasn't even going to write it!  
> Then this idea kept poking around inside my head, and so here we are.  
> Not beta'd or picked. Be kind?

Greg frowned down at his coat as he walked out of 221b. He'd have to go home and change now, since it apparently needed washing. Too many days in a row working to worry about the laundry. He dialed Mycroft to see if he was still running to schedule.

As soon as he was put through he opened with "So, I think Sherlock is on to me." There was dead silence. Greg looked down to make sure the call was still connected. "Mycroft, are you there?" 

"On to you? You mean..." Mycroft paused with a sigh. He'd hoped to keep his younger brother from meddling in just one part of his life. At least for a while. He should have know better. Not to the extant he himself was, but Sherlock was too observant for his own good more than half the time. "Us? He knows?"

"Not quite. He deduced" Mycroft could practically hear the finger quotes in Greg's voice "that I have a date this afternoon. He just pinned the wrong person. Thinks it's someone in forensics"

"Are you cheating on me already?" Mycroft said with mock incredulity. Mostly relieved, only slightly worried. Maybe just worried enough to jot a note to see who they had working there now? Sherlock was rarely fully wrong. But no...he set the pen down. He'd been given no real cause to mistrust the man after all. Not everyone had a secret agenda. He needed to give trust where it was due. 

"Don't worry. Sherlock's sure it won't last. Says she's not right for me. Not 'the one'."

"I should certainly hope not. I'd hate to have to deport her. So much paperwork." Did that sound flippant enough? Mycroft hoped. 

"Not going to happen, don't worry. I'm just curious who he does think would do. He's usually much better at this, maybe not his own but other people's personal lives. Was right about my ex, after all. Don't you ever want to know what's on in that head of his?"

"Generally, if it's not likely to cause an international incident or end with him in hospital, l'd much rather leave him to his own thoughts and devices. Specifically in this case? I'm just glad he isn't onto us. I'd rather he not know for as long as possible."

There was a definite pause. And then -  
"Oi! You could do worse, you know." Greg knew better than to expect a public announcement of their relationship, especially at this stage, early days and all. But ... 'as long as possible' could be a very long time be hiding this. Them. 

Picking up on (and secretly pleased about) the thought Greg might want others to know about them, and maybe soon, Mycroft soothed "Now, now Gregory, you know that isn't what I meant. Admit it, with him knowing we'd never get a moment's peace. Speaking of..."

"Yeah?" Greg said shortly, still a little peeved. 

He did understand how Sherlock realizing he missed something would lead to him immediately wanting to connect all the info at once. Questioning every word and action. Analyzing the last month, and for who only knew how long into the future. It would be a living nightmare. He couldn't be too angry with Mycroft for wanting to keep it secret still. He was right, best to put that off as long as possible. Or at least until they both knew what exactly 'they' were to each other. He was pretty certain about what he wanted, but - he told himself again - it was early days yet.

"I'm almost done here. What're the chances we'll make it, at least a few hours, uninterrupted?" The hope in Mycroft's voice was evident, and helped soothe the remaining irritation out of Greg . A lunch date was outside of their norm, but their last 3 attempts for a night alone had been miserable failures. 

One emergency meeting, somewhere. Mycroft hadn't been able to say where or for what reason, but it had given him only an hours notice and kept him away 3 days. Long contact free days. 

One murder, Lestrade this time. Asking for a peaceful weekend was apparently too much to ask, especially after Dimmock dared to note how quiet Friday morning had been. Everyone knew better than to tempt fate like that. Or so he'd thought.

The third time was Sherlock. His seemingly frantic emergency text had led Greg to rush to 221b thinking the worst. Definitely not that he'd wanted a notebook, of all things. Not an emergency and not even something that could be helped because the shops were long since closed. There was an extended lecture about what the word emergency really meant, and some more talking - during which Greg decided the issue had more to do with the fact Sherlock hadn't realized the reason John hadn't handed over his laptop when his had run out of charge or left to go get the notebooks when he asked was because John wasn't actually there. When Sherlock had called and asked him to come over, a very annoyed John told him he hadn't been in the flat the entire day, and refused to rush over. By the time Greg left - minus one small blank notebook from his coat pocket - it was even later, so another missed date. 

On the upside, Greg did think Sherlock later felt genuinely bad about that night-time summons, because the very next day he actually called him by name. The right one. In front of someone. Okay, that someone was only John, but still. Had to mean something, right? 

"Well, you know I took the day off. Just stopped by long enough to drop off reports and leave instructions that nothing less than a serial killer is reason to call me in. Dropped some evidence by for Sherlock, John's probably hating me for that right now. He's worried Sherlock's become obsessed with the Thatcher busts." Mycroft murmured he was aware. Greg continued, "Anyway, now they're both off to see some Toby, sounds like they'll be busy a while. That means Rosie should be keeping Mary busy." Greg knew she was being watched, and carefully, whenever she was out. He just wasn't sure why exactly, but knew something was going on. However, with the baby in tow, he figured she couldn't get up to much. "And leaves us..."

"With no one left to handle that can't be monitored by someone else. Nicely done. My desk is nearly clear, shall I expect to see you within the hour?"

"Hopefully, I just have one more stop. Drop by forensics really quick, see a lady about a file." Greg quipped. 

"Ha Ha, very funny Detective Inspector. How about I have a car send around for you immediately and the rest of this can wait."

Greg laughed as he hung up, thinking Mycroft had been kidding. Then, as he rounded the corner, a black car rolled up and stopped. He looked around and nodded to the nearest camera pointed his way. Would he ever get used to this?  
Oh well, he guessed the new jacket could wait as he climbed in with a smile to head to his date.  
Who was decidedly not a brunette forensics officer.


End file.
